The amazing world of Gumball: Skidoo adventure movie
The amazing world of Gumball: Skidoo adventure movie is a movie premiered in 2016. This is better from the Cartoon Network check it 1.5 bumpers. It's from the House of mouse. It was just Leah saves the toys in nutcracker town from Steve. It is how we have Mathmagic/The Bounce Lounge. Part 1 Gumball and his family look at their car. Their car is pink and they can't wait to try. Gumball and his family had to go to Character World. They go in their car and they drove off. They made it to block world. Richard cannot believe this. There are so many shows' residences to visit and then they are all done, Gumball sees his way home. Gumball and his family have to go find their way home. Part 2 Gumball and his family go to the gate and their way home goes in. Molly shows Gumball and his family around. Gumball and his family need to go on an adventure and find 4 magic letters. Molly gave Gumball this magic wand. Molly needs Gumball and his family to say "Magic Gate, Please Open". Gumball says "Thanks, Molly". Gumball and his family say "Magic Gate, Please Open". Carrie asks "Can I come too?" and Gumball says "Sure". Part 3 Gumball and his family go to The Backyardigans' residence. They saw Uniqua. They also saw Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha and Austin. They follow them to see E. They saw a boat, a rocket and a car. Part 4 Gumball and his family take the rocket. Austin tells them to do the countdown. Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha and Austin do the countdown. Off they went to get E. Darwin says "Yay. We got the E". Darwin and Gumball need 3 more to go. They have E. They went to Blues clues' residence. Darwin knows this is their way home and it's flying. Gumball and his family say "Hi Mailbox". Part 5 Gumball and his family go see Joe and Blue. Shovel, Pail, Tickey Tock, Slippery Soap, and Periwinkle help Gumball and his family out. Part 6 Gumball and his family help them dig though H. Darwin and Gumball need 2 more to get back home. They have Eh. They went to Spongebob Squarepants' residence. Carrie and Plankton are at the chance. Part 7 They are with Spongebob. They have Eh. They are with Patrick. They went to The Krusty Karb. They have M. They need to find it. Part 8 They went to The Jellyfish fields. The jellyfish are around. Spongebob and Patrick need to catch them. Darwin only needs 1 more go. They have Ehm. They went to Oswald's residence. They meet Oswald. Part 9 Gumball and his family tell Oswald and Weenie about the day. They went to his backyard to see O. They need to find it. They went to Max and Ruby's residence. They went to see Ruby. Part 10 Ruby and Max tell Gumball about the story. Gumball says "Such a shame". Ruby, Max, Gumball and his family go. Ruby says "It's no use". They went to Peppa Pig's residence. They went to see Peppa Pig. Part 11 Peppa, Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig and George tell Gumball about how she has a meeting. They went to The Fairly Oddparents' residence. They went to see Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda. They went to The Sea Corner. They found Carrie and Molly just in time. They found O. Part 12 They have Ehmo. They need to read the magic letters. They have Hemo. They say "Hemo". They guess that's not it. So they need to try again. They have Moeh. They say "Moeh". They guess that's not it either. They have Home. They say "Home" really loud. They found home. They use their car to go back home. They did it. Darwin needs a break. Transcript Click here to see the transcript. Cast Nicky Jones as Gumball Tristopher Watterson Jake Pratt as Darwin Raglan Gaspain Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson Dan Russell as Richard Buckley Watterson Jessica McDonald as Carrie Krueger, Molly Collins Lashawn Tinah Jeffries as Uniqua Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo Reginald Davis as Tyrone Naelee Rae as Tasha Jonah Bobo as Austin Traci Paige Johnson as Blue Seth O Hickory as Mailbox Donovan Patton as Joe Stephen Schmidt as Shovel Marshall Claffy as Pail Kathryn Avery as Tickety Tock Cody Ross Pitts as Slippery Soap Cameron Bowen as Periwinkle Fred Savage as Oswald Debi Derryberry as Weenie Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Billy Rosemberg as Max Katie Griffin as Ruby Lily Snowden Fine as Peppa Pig Oliver May as George Pig Richard Ridings as Daddy Pig Merriweather Williams as Mummy Pig Mary Kay Bergman as Timmy Turner Jason Alexander as Cosmo Julius Cosma Susan Blakeslee as Wanda Venus Fairywinkle Cosma Doug Lawrence as Sheldon J Plankton Trivia *This is how they began in The two homes problem. *Super why was there in The three little pigs. *Sleeping htf 2 contains Scintific and Super Slumber, Flaky sleeping in a heated creepy setting, Petunia sleeping in her bed at home, Cuddles and Toothy asleep in their beds at home, Mime sleeping in the Belguim Theater story base, Cub sleeping in his fragrant bed story base, Nutty and his parents sleeping story base, *Lincoln and Lynn read stories in The Sweet Spot. *Spider with a top hat has to go make his own web by himslef in Sleepover Alternate ending. Category:Movies